


Another Life

by tugalicious



Series: Another Life [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, Married Couple, Married Life, The title, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and these tags, angsty nozoeli, eli's pov i guess, hinted nico/maki, i promise you the fic is better than the summary, i regret writing this, i worked up a lot of motivation to write a crappy oneshot please enjoy it, idk how to tag but have fun, my heart hurts, not first person though because im bad at writing lmao, somehow women can have babies in this au, writers block wants to kill me and at this point i would gladly let it kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tugalicious/pseuds/tugalicious
Summary: imagine waking up and realising you lived the perfect life you yearned for in a dream.





	Another Life

[wed, 31 jan 2018, 1:40am]

Eli took a breath and rested her eyes, another stressful day in her monotonous life had passed and now night is present. 

From the distance, thumping music and cheerful joys of other college students can be heard, mainly the campus is quiet around her though; the other students knew better than to anger the blonde who could make the toughest of jocks freeze up and fall to their knees in mercy.

She feels her conscious slowly fade and a new image forms in her mind instead of the boring ceiling, many new scents overflow into her senses and she was no longer reminded of the dusty books that stood on her bookcase and her surroundings also brought new sounds – melodic sounds, a joyful laughter from what seems to be a woman’s voice; to her ears. 

“Elicchi?” The same voice calls out and Eli’s gaze focuses on the woman in-front of her; warm, emerald eyes boring into her own. “Are you paying attention me?”

Eli snaps out of her mini-daze and automatically replies, “What were you saying Nozomi?”

The woman in-front of her let out a timid giggle and smiles widely at the blonde, who as well ends up reciprocating a grin of her own. 

“You’ve always been one to zone out my Elicchi, I guess it’s one of those charms you have that make me fall in love with you so much.” Nozomi spoke, her hand taking Eli’s into hers. “You’re a big fool sometimes.”

Eli furrows her eyebrows at Nozomi and scowls, “I’m no fool! I just get caught in your beauty sometimes...” She tugs Nozomi closer to her and wraps her in her arms around her securely. “Sometimes I wonder to myself, how did I get so lucky to find someone as amazing as you.”

Nozomi quietly hums with agreement, feeling at home in the blonde’s arms. “Elicchi is a big sap, that’s another charm of hers.”

The blonde chastises her lover but ends up failing half-way and chuckling. “Only for you though, I don’t think anyone but you has made me feel this way before. Everytime I see you, my heart races and I feel nervous but when you speak, it soothes me and puts me in a rest. When I hold you, you make me feel warm and safe. Nozomi whenever I’m with you, I feel like I’m at home.” 

“Elicchi...” Nozomi gasped, tears pooling at her eyes. “I love you so much too.” 

The two release their hug and return to holding hands, watching the sunrise over the hills. Eli turns to Nozomi and instead of watching the beauty of the landscape around them, she is concentrated on the beauty of her lover. 

Eli lets go of Nozomi’s hand and pulled out a small velvet box, getting down on one knee she clears her throat to catch Nozomi’s attention and as Nozomi turns around, a small gasp escapes from her mouth. 

“Toujou Nozomi, the love of my life and my rock. I’ve known you since we were silly kids and yet here we are. Who would’ve known we would become lovers down the line? Honestly, I didn’t expect you to accept my confession in high school and it sure did surprise me when you said your feelings were the same as mine. Throughout all of these years of knowing you, I’ve felt like I’ve hit the peak of happiness and I am satisfied with this life. I want us to become even closer Nozomi and in doing so, will you take my hand and do me the honour of my becoming my loving wife?”

Nozomi fell short of words at Eli’s proposal, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes as she furiously nods her head ‘yes’ and Eli stands up. The blonde takes the ring and slips it onto Nozomi’s ring finger. 

“This is to our future together.” The blonde mutters just enough for Nozomi to hear as she initiates a kiss with her fiancée. 

–  
[sun, 29 nov 2020, 1:35pm]  
–

Eli wouldn’t have believed you if you told her 5 years before the current event that’d she’d be standing at an alter dressed in a groom’s tuxedo anticipating her wife walking down the alter to her. She wasn’t even interested in a relationship all those years ago.

Now she could barely believe that she is standing here waiting for her bride, her best friends Umi and Maki standing beside her with proud looks on their faces. She knew she had come far from the messy teenager she used to be and it was all thanks to Nozomi. 

Music began to play and Eli’s breath hitches as she catches a glimpse of Nozomi walking out the alter led by their close friend – Nico. Seeing Nozomi all dressed up in a wedding dress coming towards her feels like a dream; it couldn’t be though.

As Nozomi reaches the alter, Nico steps to the side and watches Eli take Nozomi’s hand to help her up the stairs.

Honoka, acting as a priest beside them smirks. “Now, let’s begin. Friends and family, boys and girls. We are gathered here today to commence the special bond of Ayase Eli and Toujou Nozomi as they take a special step in their relationship. If anyone objects, then please speak now or forever hold their peace.”

Nobody speaks up and the ginger nods her head with a sincere smile. “Okay then, now a few words about the wedding between the beloved couple. I met Nozomi and Eli in my first year of high school and they were the ideal role models. Every student aspired to be like this unstoppable duo, they even had managed to rule the student council in their first year! As I got to know them, I realised they weren’t as reliable and ideal as I thought, Nozomi had the tendencies to release cruel punishment upon to us poor underclassmen and Eli frequently panicked and lost her cool! Of course, Nozomi was always there to guide Eli in the right direction and as I watched these two, I had never seen such a caring and deep friendship...apart from Kotori, Umi and I but that’s another story!” 

Honoka pauses for a moment thinking of the words to say before she grins and continues, “In our final year of high school, our close friends knew that these two were definitely in love and everyone could see it apart from those two themselves! It took a lot of persuading to get Eli to crack and call Nozomi onto the roof where we had used to perform as school idols and confess to Nozomi who revealed she felt the same! That day was probably one of the best days for all of us! When graduation came for the third years, it was sad but Nozomi and Eli grew even stronger and we all managed to stay in contact. Now thinking about it, Eli took long enough to propose to Nozomi like who even waits three years after graduating to propose to the love of your life! I expected better from you Eli!” 

This elicits laughter from the wedding crowd and the couple themselves before the ginger clears her throat, “Anyways, I’m really happy and honoured to be leading and wedding this couple today! This isn’t any ordinary marriage and by now, you should know that so let’s get it moving. Nozomi and Eli, if you please…”

Eli is the first to speak out of the two, “Nozomi, I’ve known you since I was practically a kid...though we didn’t get along well back then. Now thinking about it, we were rivals in a way. I always strived to beat you and got upset when I lost to you, it carried on like this until our first year of high school where we ended up settling our differences and became a power duo. From the start, I think I had always admired you and that admiration built up as we grew, it became painfully heavy during high school and by our final year, I just couldn’t hold it back anymore. Thanks to Honoka, Rin and Nico...I think it was them who gave me the confidence to confess and I will never regret that decision. You are the best part of my life Nozomi, along with my family and friends of course. I am glad everyone is here today to support me and you’re by my side getting married to me. Never would I have thought this would be possible but it is. Thank you for being part of my life Toujou Nozomi, soon to be my Ayase Nozomi.”

The crowd cheers once Eli finished up her speech, especially the sneaky trio – Honoka, Rin and Nico who are pleased that Eli got her act together and that is what brought them together today.

But with a cough from Nozomi, the crowd falls silent again and she smiles and looks Eli into her eyes, with that same smile she’s always presented to her lover. “Ayase Eli, you’re like a world wonder. From the rash but independent child to the strict student council president who under the tough facade – was a big softy, to the cheesy woman you are here with me. I don’t whether to thank the gods for creating this fate for me or your parents...so I’ll thank both of them. Thank you Mr and Mrs Ayase as well as the gods in the sky who have guided me throughout my life. Without you, I would be lost and never would’ve had this same fate with Eli, therefore I am very thankful and in your debt. My past isn’t very interesting and it’s a shame that my parents can’t be here today but Eli has helped me throughout these years especially when my parents weren’t around to see my growth and accomplishments. Thanks to Eli, I have been able to become the woman I am today and I couldn’t ask for anything better so here’s to our future. I am glad to become an Ayase and hope that my new family will take care of me.”

Applause erupts within the crowd and Honoka has to quiet everyone down to continue, now we exchange the rings of this beautiful couple! Hanayo, if you may!” 

The timid brunette nervously walks down the alter, holding two rings and focusing on them so she doesn’t lose her footing but a loose pebble that found it’s way on the carpet of the alter makes Hanayo trip and disaster begins.

Just in time, Rin rushes to the rescue and catches the rings and helps Hanayo thus preventing the disaster from happening. “Kayo-chin, let me help you!”

“O-Okay Rin.” And the two proceed and bring forth the rings to the couple, which Nozomi couldn’t help suppress her giggle and has to muffle the noise with the palm of her hand.

“None of us have really changed, we’ve only grown older as a family.” Nozomi says, and the crowd coos at her words. 

Eli takes the first ring and shifts to Nozomi, “I Ayase Eli, give you Toujou Nozomi, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.” 

Nozomi is next, she winks at Eli which goes unnoticed by the rest of the audience and repeats what she is meant to say. Once Nozomi finishes, Honoka holds up a thumb.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife!” To which you hear a confused ‘ehh?’ escape from Eli’s mouth at Honoka’s confusing words and joyous laughter from the crowd, until it evokes into cheers from Nozomi grabbing Eli’s tie and pulling her into an intimate kiss. “Ladies and gentleman, I present to you the new Mr and Mrs Ayase!”

–  
[tue, march 23rd 2021, 3:21pm]  
–

“Elicchi, come here and sort out your son!” Nozomi shouts from the other room over the crying of a baby. Moments later, she hears furious running and Eli enters the room.

Nozomi passes over the small child, who silences once seeing Eli smiling at him. “Shh, Naa-naa, don’t cry. Are you being a good boy for mummy? Papa loves you.” 

The baby gurgles at the blonde, tugging on a loose strand. 

“He really likes your hair doesn’t he? But instead he inherited mine, and your eyes, unlike his sister.” Nozomi hums with amusement, gently cradling the other child in her arms who shares the same eye colour as her. “Naoyuki and Yuri, who would have thought we’d be having twins?”

Eli shrugs her shoulders gently and chuckles, “I wouldn’t have but now thinking about it, I wouldn’t change a thing. Starting this family with you. My two lovely children. I would give everything I have to protect this family and make sure you’re all happy forever.”

The violet-haired woman smiles, “And I feel the exact same way Elicchi. I didn’t know I was going to have a beautiful family like this. We also have wonderful friends, which reminds that Nico wants to babysit this Saturday.” 

“Babysit this Saturday? Will Maki be there? Last time I saw those two together near a child was at our wedding after party and Maki was trying to sober a drunken Nico. Can we really trust these two around our kids?”

Nozomi laughs at Eli’s question, “Of course, we know Nico is a great parental figure...I can’t say the same for Maki since we all know she can be as useless as you sometimes.”

“H-Hey I’m not that bad!” Eli retaliates, sending a glare towards Nozomi who only smirks in response.

“Really? Remember that time you nearly broke-down just because you didn’t know how to change Yuki? Elicchi is a silly father~” 

Eli’s face flusters at the memory, it wasn’t a lie. Nozomi had went to shop for groceries leaving Eli with both Naoyuki and Yuri and well, Naoyuki needed cleaning and Eli failed to do the job and ended up panicking. Luckily, Nozomi got home just in time to find her lover rocking in the corner and her son naked below the waist because Eli doesn’t know how to dress her own son properly.

“S-Shut up! That was a long time ago!”

“Sure, if four months ago seems long to you then suit yourself.” Nozomi giggles and places Yuri back into her cot, Eli does the same with Naoyuki and let’s out a sigh.

“Days like this are nice.” The blonde mutters to herself and rubs the back of her neck before lying down on the couch, Nozomi decides to join her and the two cuddle whilst watching whatever interesting is on TV.

Eli smiles to herself, holding Nozomi close to her. “Want to go out on Saturday? If Maki and Nico are babysitting the kids everything is okay then isn’t it?”

“What about your work?” Nozomi asks.

The blonde shrugs, “The boss let me have a few days off so I want to spend them with my dear family. So...are you up for a date?”

Nozomi turns over to Eli and smirks, “Just because we are adults now, doesn’t mean we can’t have our fun. How about that restaurant?”

Eli nods her head, “It’s a date.”

The two share quiet laughter between them and soon fall asleep to the sound of their children’s gurgles whilst, the gentle snores of the babies and the couple is the only noise that can be heard in the room.

–

[wed, 31 jan 2018, 6:00am]

–

A groan escapes from the blonde and she stretches. “N-Nozomi?” She mumbles whilst rubbing her eyes. The blaring noise from her phone’s alarm shortly goes off after she fully wakes up and her eyes finally focus on the date.

“T-Twenty Eighteen?” Her voice shakes, shaking her head swiftly. This can’t be true...she thinks. “Still in college? But I-I swear...”

Eli gets out of bed and runs to her window. And then she felt betrayed, the college campus and the early morning sun was her surroundings.

No longer did she have the small and comfortable house with Nozomi and their children. It had all been a dream after all. In her five or something hour dream she had managed to live a whole different life.

Then reality hit Eli, “I-I haven’t seen Nozomi for two years...we don’t even speak anymore...why?”  
Eli felt her heart crumble into pieces and her world fall around her, what could she even believe anymore when she had just dreamed of the perfect life she had yearned for since her actual graduation?

**Author's Note:**

> my heart hurts after writing this, emo hours hit me and idk what i was thinking when writing this. i was more or less inspired by the stories of those people who end up living another life in their dream and i just kinda feel sorry for them because it's like they were lied to and it really fucks up their mind? oh well. im sorry for doing this to you eli. please forgive me because i love you.
> 
> i don't really write anymore but you can always find me on ig:  
> @llseiyuu_appreciation
> 
> yeah shameless self-promotion
> 
> also thanks to angel for that conversation we had at something time i cannot remember and it kinda just made me continue and write more and yeah, i didn't feel like giving up on this oneshot like most of the writing works i do so big thank.
> 
> no homo, all homo. lesbi honest.


End file.
